Tainted Titans
by IamtotallyKewlio
Summary: The Teen Titans talk about their favorite colors, in little two hundred word bursts. Not what you'd expect!
1. Chapter 1

**So, here I am, back from the dead to do this short little series on the favorite colors of the Titans. Be warned; it's not what you'd expect. Sorry avid readers of Teenage Assassin, but I'm still working on the next chapter of that, so it won't be up for a while (never, ever, not in a million years).**

**Disclaimer: These are not the Titans you are looking for. These Titans belong to IamtotallyKewlio, believe me... they do...**

**Please note: Each of these are exactly two hundered words, minus the author's notes. I did that on purpose.**

**First up.... Raven!!**

* * *

Why does everyone assume that my favorite color is black or blue or even purple? Well, I suppose it could be the fact that I wear black… and blue… and my hair and eyes are purple. But, seriously, do they think that's all the deeper I am? My outward appearance?

In all reality, what Happy told Beast Boy in Nevermore (as in he will visit there nevermore) was true. Pink is definitely my favorite color.

I'm not really sure why I'm drawn to the color pink. It symbolizes things like joy and happiness, which really has nothing to do with what I'm "about." I guess it just makes me feel better, it reminds me of my mom. I always used to pick flowers for her in the spring, when I was allowed in the fields. Her cheeks were always flushed, too; a dainty pink across a pale shade of gray, though I'm not sure if that was make-up or the lack of air-conditioning.

No one seems to know that my favorite color is pink, which is why I'm still shaking off surprise at the fact that, just moments ago, someone knocked on my door and left me a pink rose.

* * *

**So, that wasn't too bad, was it? Who do you think left it for her, hmm? I've got my ideas, but tell me yours!**

**Also, I've got all of these written up already. I dunno when I'll get to posting them, but they are done. I hope this makes you feel... glad that I finally posted something.**

**IamtotallyKewlio, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank-you to everyone who read the last chapter, and a bigger thank you to those who reviewed!**

**I'm really glad you guys liked it. Makes me feel worth something. Oh, and I may not have mentioned, but these are all unrelated drabble-type things. Sorry if you thought otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: What, the Jedi mind-trick didn't work on you? Darn, and I've been practicing, too.**

**And, now for somthing that will make the lot of you grin: some love for Cyborg! This might be the color you expected for him, though. If it's not, tell me what is. I wanna know!**

* * *

Brown is a good color. It's a warm color, too, which is something I miss. Brown is… dead grass and dirt stuck to the bottom of your cleats. It's a football passing back and forth between a few friends. It's meat grilled to perfection, and doused in thick, rich barbeque sauce for good measure. It's roughly the color of what's left of my human body, if you want to get technical.

Brown is warm, like I said. It's the color of earth that's been sitting in the sun. I miss being warm, 'cause it's just not the same anymore. Sure, my systems tell me if it's hot or cold out, but I don't _feel_ it at hardly at all, only in the ten percent of me that's still human. It could be twenty below or eighty above, and I'd barely know the difference.

And, if you think about it, brown is a normal, average sort of color. You see somebody wearing, I dunno, like, an electric blue type color, and you'll probably stare at 'em for a while. But the same guy, only wearing brown instead, and you wouldn't give him a second glance. Anonymity, the word is, I guess.

* * *

**Ah, the joys of writing Cyborg. He feels a little out of character to me, though. What do you think?**

**IamtotallyKewlio, out for now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one, this time on Robin, our favorite stop-light themed super hero!**

**Also, Azka, in my defense, I only have Seasons 1 and 2 on DVD, and they don't show Teen Titans anymore on any of the channels I get. So, I wasn't aware of that. Sorry.**

* * *

My favorite color has to be blue. Blue, like the sky, like the ocean the Tower overlooks, blue like my eyes. Blue, the color of lightheartedness and freedom.

As I watch Starfire, whooping and twirling freely, Raven, calm and quiet, even in flight, and Beast Boy, with the powerful wings of a bird of prey, soar through the skies, a sense of longing overcomes me. I remember my circus days, tumbling through the air confidently, knowing that my mother or father would catch me; else I would catch myself with ease. I wish I could feel that again. It's a different feeling altogether to be carried through the air.

My eyes, perpetually hiding behind a white mask, are ice blue, or, as my mother called them, robin's egg blue. I guess that's part of where the nickname came from. It's become sort of hard to remember: did my parents make the red-chested acrobatic suit for me before the nickname or because of it? Either way, both the name and costume stuck. When Bruce –Batman, I mean, tried to get me to exchange my colorful getup for something a bit subtler, I'd let the tears fall freely. For once, it worked.

* * *

**I kind of like this one, but, then, I'm partial to the color blue. What did you think?**

**Up next is... wouldn't you like to know. I guess you'll just have to wait for my next update, huh?**

**IamtotallyKewlio, out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, the second to last chapter to my story Tainted Titans. This one is the lovely Starfire. **

**Disclaimer: If you didn't believe me the first time, why would you believe me now?**

**Please, oh please, oh please give me feedback on this one. I am _SO _nervous about my Starfire writing.**

* * *

Of all the colors on this earth, I believe my favorite is known as red. For, you see, red is the color of love, but also a color associated with anger. Red is the color that Earth females paint their lips when they wish badly for the males to notice them, and it is also the customary color of dead plant to wear to important occasions, such as the "prom," which is not a battle to the death.

Yet, when a person is very upset, they are often said to be seeing red. The first time friend Cyborg said this of Beast Boy, I was concerned. I remember telling Robin Beast Boy's eyes needed checking by the eye doctor, because all the color vanished from his vision. Robin laughed, in a friendly way, and explained to me this Earth phrase. So, I went to my room, and pulled out my red notebook, a gift from Robin on the day of Valentine, and wrote down this new saying, as he suggested I do when he first gave the book to me.

I am not certain which side of the color of red I prefer, but it is a beautiful color nonetheless.

* * *

**There's only one Titan after this one! And his has to be my favorite one, and probably the least expected!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Sigh- Here it is, the last chapter. This short time of quick updates is over once more. However, to those of you who read The Teenage Assassin, I have about three-fourths of a page left before my next update!! (So expect it in about four months...if you're lucky.) **

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own them.**

**This one's Beast Boy. I really liked this one, and hope you do, too.**

* * *

I hate the color green. Everyone just assumes it's my favorite color, though. Think about it: the one thing you hate about yourself more than anything, and everyone keeps reminding you of it, and, on top of that, expect you to be pleased about it. Gee, thanks, guys. I'm thrilled. Really.

For a little while there, I think yellow was my favorite color. Even dandelions made me grin, for pity's sake. But now I hate yellow, too. Three guesses why, and the first two don't count.

I've never liked red either. I'm kinda squeamish about blood and all that. Well, not squeamish, really, just blood makes me think about things I'd rather forget.

I sorta liked blue for a while, but Aqualad ruined that. Jeeze, it took days for Star and Rae to stop talking about him.

And orange just never did it for me. It screams "Hey world! Look at me!" and I get enough stares already. Thanks, but no thanks, you know?

Purple, though… purple I like. I mean, I wear it everyday, and that has to count for something, right? Besides, purple's never done me wrong. Not too showy, and I'm the only one that wears it.

* * *

**So, there we go! It's all over. Oh, and Azka? I wasn't offended, don't worry. :) Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I hope you guys enjoyed this random burst of creativity as much as I did.**

**IamtotallyKewlio, out.**


End file.
